Czas Grozy cz1
Kolumna różnych pojazdów wojskowych i unoszące się w szyku nad nimi kanonierki zbliżały się powoli do Octavian City. Już z daleko w oczy rzucały się potężne mury i systemu obronne w konfiguracji blokującej wyjścia z miasta. -Matt, jak myślisz po co wezwali tyle legionów na Romę? Z infekcją to chyba powinni lekarze i policja walczyć a nie my. Zamyślony sierżant ze slaviańskiego ósmego legionu komandosów westchnął i stwierdził. -Dowództwo przesłało nam właśnie raport sytuacyjny.W mieście rozpanoszył się wirus nieznanego nam pochodzenia który z mieszkańcami zrobił to. Mówiąc to przesłał podwładnym kopie raportu.Zawarte w nim nagrania były przerażające- miasto pokryte dziwnymi naroślami, ulice spływające organiczną papką a do tego nagrane przez policję walki ze zmutowanymi ludźmi. -Cholera sierżancie, tam jest jakiś horror,co my tam mamy robić? -Jak to co? Zabezpieczyć strategiczne punkty,wywieźć cenne rzeczy i oficjeli, w miarę możliwości ewakuować niedobitki a następnie wykonać czystkę. W samochodzie LMIC zapadła cisza, znów zapowiadała się akcja w której ci Slavianie będą strzelali do własnych obywateli.Jednocześnie nas jadącymi pojazdami sunęły kanonierki EAAT w których(a dokładnie w 2-óch) siedzieli Pretorianie.Ich dowódca lord Zaan przeprowadzał właśnie odprawę. -Zwracam się przede wszystkim do centurionów.G-34 i ty K-12 macie pamiętać że do waszych zadań nie należy ani pomoc legionistom w walkach ani tym bardziej ewakuacja jakiś kobiet i dzieci.I tu zwłaszcza chodzi mi o ciebie G-34-wy nie jesteście ludźmi i do tego wasz priorytet to wywiezienie VIP-ów z czarnej strefy oraz wywiezienie kilku cholernie ważnych baz danych.Zrozumiano? -Tak jest! Zaan zauważył że było bardziej entuzjastyczne w oddziale dowodzonym przez K-12 niż przez oddział należący do G-34. -Piloci! Kurs na sektor 5 w czarnej strefie.Mamy robotę do wykonania. Kanonierki wykonały gwałtowne skręty w przeciwne strony."Szary Wilk" na pokładzie którego leciała drużyna centuriona Marka udała się w kierunku gdzie wg. raportów miał przebywać obrzydliwie bogaty bankowiec Klaus Rothfiller wraz z rodziną.Krajobraz przesuwający się pod lecącym transportowcem był coraz bardziej przerażający. Narośla pokrywały całe budynki, organiczna papka płynęła z niektórych ścian tworząc groteskowe rzeki.Jednak skanery bojowe w wizjerach nanopancerzy szybki zlokalizowały najgorsze zagrożenie-bandy mutantów. -Pretorianie!My jesteśmy elitą naszego dominium!Rozwalmy to ścierwo! Po czym cały oddział wyskoczył z wiszącego 25 metrów nad ziemią VTOL-a.Nadludzkie ciała post-ludzi wraz z nanocerzemi uderzyły od ziemię.Fala uderzeniowa spowodowana tym nietypowym desantem przewróciła grupkę najbliżej stojących mutantów.Od razu po wylądowaniu rozległy się przyciszone krótkie serie z broni ręcznej.5 minut później oddział szybkim truchtem przesuwał się dalej omijając martwe ciała zastrzelonych przez siebie mutantów.Wiedzieli ze schronu krezusa którego mieli ewakuować pilnowała grupka najemników.Jednak jeden z pretorian zauważył ze mutanty z którymi walczyli mieli strzępki mundurów bardzo podobnych do tych noszonych przez najemników. -Centurionie,dajmy sobie spokój, jego ochroniarze biegają tu zmutowani on sam pewnie też albo robi za papkę albo będzie chciał nas rozwalić! -Milczeć! Mamy zadanie! Czy nam się to podoba czy nie musimy to sprawdzić-jeśli zmutował to go sprzątniemy i będzie jednego mutka mniej jeśli nie to wzywamy Med-Evac i spadamy stąd.Zrozumiano? -Tak jest- potwierdzili pretorianie. Odział po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań przesuwał się nadal, coraz częściej na drodze stawali im mutanci lub jeszcze koszmarniejszy widok-ludzi dogorywający,siedzący na chodnikach lub ławkach.Ich ciała rozpuszczały się pod wpływem wirusa ale ich mózgi wciaż pracowały.Prosili o pomoc jednak pretorianie nie mogli im ofiarować nawet szybkiej śmierci.Wciąż byli na terenach pełnych mutków a do tego mieli misję do wykonania.Po około 20 minutach biegu połączonego z eliminacją coraz liczniejszych wrogów oddziałowi ukazał się okazały gmach Banku Germańskiego.Pod jego murami kłębiły się mutanty jednak z okien sypały się na nie strzały z różnorakiej broni palnej. -Mamy farta, ktoś tam się ostro broni. Mutków jest po 20 na każdego z nas. Zająć pozycję w odstępach na jakiś wyższych miejscach,pełne maskowanie i na mój sygnał każdy ma odstrzelić tych 20. -Zrozumiano-wyszeptali żołnierze aktywując kamuflaż w swoich nanopancerzach.Po chwili gdy każdy był na swoim miejscu pretorianie zaczęli ostrzał.Ze snajperską precyzją masakrowali wroga pojedynczymi strzałami w głowy.Po około 2-óch minutach było po wszystkim.Obrońcy w zdumieniu patrzyli jak na wrakach autobusów i samochodów pojawiają się pretorianie.Podeszli oni do drzwi które otwarły się i wyszedł z nich najemnik w zaawansowanym pancerzu podobnym do legionowego. -Jestem Karol Grochowsky,PMC. Dziękuję za pomoc-w tym miejscu podał rękę Markowi. Marek uścisnął rękę po czym razem weszli do budynku.W środku panował horror. Cześć ocalałych była ranna a obrońcom brakowało leków.Amunicji mieli tylko na parę godzin a do tego widać było iż dopiero akcja pretorian dała im nadzieję na ratunek. -Jak rozumiem to Farsight nie wysyłał swoich super wojaków by ocalić personel banku?Szukacie pewnie szefa? -Tak to on był celem tej akcji jednak mylisz się co do waszego losu.Was też ewakuujemy. Najemink zdziwił się,znał bowiem opinię o pretorianach i ich mało ludzkim zachowaniom. -Super,jest tylko problem.Szef zakaził się zaraz na początku wraz z cała rodziną i pracownikami skarbca.Udało nam się ich zamknąć na dole jednak...Zresztą sam musisz to zobaczyć. Po tych słowach odwrócił ekran komputera w stronę Marka.Nagranie to przedstawiało w czasie realnym obrzydliwą kreaturę wielkości ciężarówki, o kształcie pająka, do tego zbudowaną jak gdyby z ludzkich ciał. -Co to do kurwy nędzy jest? -To jest nasz szef choć jeśli chodzi o dokładność to są on jego rodzina i cześć personelu.Na początku zaczęli się sklejać ,myśleliśmy że się rozpuszczają podobnie jak reszta ale po kliku dniach z takiej organicznej purchawy wyszło to coś.Gdyby nie grube ściany ze super stali i właz zdolny wytrzymać ostrzał z batalionu czołgów to wypełzłoby to na ulice robić rzeź. Marek od razu połączył się z dowództwem,wiedział że musi ich poinformować o nowym zagrożeniu. Po tej rozmowie wezwał kanonierki by ewakuować resztę ocalałych. Gdy lecieli oni nad miastem w otwartym kanale zaczęły padać dziwne meldunki a z najbardziej wysuniętymi oddziałami utracono kontakt.Dopiero po chwili w eterze zaczęły podać wydawane krzykiem rozkazy. Pająkopodobne stwory i inne obrzydliwości na czele hord groteskowych mutantów uderzyły na siły Monarchów.Sytuacja w jednym momencie stałą się rozpaczliwa. Kategoria:Opowiadania